Konoha University
by xX.ShadowDragonSlayer.Xx
Summary: When the handsome Sasuke Uchiha meets a beautiful pink haired college student, he couldn't help but want to make her his and only his. But what happens when she plays hard-to-get and he can't help but follow her around until he gets what he wants. AU; College Fic. Rated M for future chapters. Sorry for the bad summary...
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first Naruto fanfiction. I know that Sasuke is OCC but please bare with me, he needs to be like this for this story.**

* * *

Prologue

For some people college was good, for others it wasn't that bad. When Sasuke realised college wasn't just about studying, he actually found joy in attending. He had found out college was also about partying, meeting new friends, getting drunk and picking up women. Sasuke Uchiha would indeed say he enjoyed college.

Well, except for the fact he needed to study and work hard. Sure, he was not planning on attending college and wanted to stay home and live an easy life. After being begged many times by his family and friends he decided he would go to some kind of university and was surprised he got into the best school in the community – Konoha University.

Sasuke sat in the library, trying to focus on a book he was reading for his biology class. Though it was kind of hard to concentrate will all of the girls, giggling and whispering to one another. He was in his last year of college and he didn't really understand the whole concept of going for four years. Sure he wanted a successful job now that he had gone threw all of these years of schooling but what was the point? His black eyes shifted towards his phone as it vibrated on the table and lit up. He rolled his eyes when he read who it was from.

_Come out with me tonight? I am thinking of going clubbing_ Sasuke never refused to go, sure clubbing really was never his scene but he would always just go there and find a girl to find a stress relief. There was also the drinking, he doesn't mind some alcohol here and there. He replied saying yes, then gathered all of his things and left the library finding his way to his dorm to change.

Once he had finished he left to go to his friends dorm. He knocked and waited for the idiot he knew since elementary school, the door finally opened revealing the blonde. He gave Sasuke a smirk and walked out of his room and shutting the door behind him. Sasuke couldn't count how many girls he had slept with, also on how much his friend; Naruto had slept with.

As they got closer to they could hear the music. A smirk appeared on Sasuke's handsome face when he noticed how many people were there, due to the line and amount of cars around. When they reached the entrance he gave the guard a nod, they had known who he was. His name was Juugo, he was tough and very loyal. He and Sasuke got along and Juugo would always stick up for him even though the raven haired man could stand his own in a fight..

When the two entered the building they could see all the girls in their slutty outfits, guys trying to have their way with them and all they could smell was alcohol mixed with sweat. Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the bar when Naruto got his he left to find a girl and Sasuke stood there waiting for his. Sasuke didn't usually have to try that much, due to his looks girls usually fall into his arms straight away.

"Here is your beer." the bartender said catching Sasuke's attention, he reached for the bottle only when he saw another hand reach out for it his eyes widen a but. He looked behind him only to meet a pair of beautiful emerald-green eyes. Sasuke looked at her whole attire, making sure to see every single detail. She was his type, a great body, her eyes were beautiful, perfect plump lips and to his surprise long pink

hair and that was when he decided that she was going to be the one he brought home that night.

"Oh, is this yours?" she asked. He watched as she titled her head to the side in question.

"How about you be mine." he smirked, then watched as she rolled her green eyes and looked at him in disgust.

"Oh great, another man looking for a girl huh?" she snatched the bottle from his hands and glared at him.

"Well, you can't blame us for wanting someone like you." he said. She sighed taking a drink of the beer and then walking off only to be stopped by Sasuke grabbing her wrist. "What's your name?"

"And why would you want to know that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"So I know the name of the girl who will be screaming my name tonight." with that said she yanked her wrist out of his grasp and slapped him. He stared at her wide eyes and watched as she stormed off disappearing in the crowd, he couldn't help but smirk at her actions. Despite this Sasuke knew that at one point he would get this girl in his or her bed at one point.

* * *

**Please review, follow or favorite... Also I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXX**


	2. And We Meet Again

**Hey guys, here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, the Sasuke in this is more like Road to Ninja Sasuke. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter One

It had been a whole week since Sasuke had met the pinkette at the club and he had been searching for her ever since. He didn't know why, but to him and Naruto - who had caught on to his friends strange behavior - thought it was kind of lame chasing after the same girl for so long. He had been going to the club each night till 2 in the morning, he had to admit it was messing up with his sleeping pattern but he wanted to get her. Every time Naruto would see him at the club he would call the raven an idiot for chasing after a 'stupid girl', his words not Sasuke's.

It had been almost a month since Sasuke had slept with a girl and he was getting sexually frustrated and he didn't like it one bit. _Damn it, where is that girl?_

It was the eighth day searching for the same girl and felt like she wasn't even from Konoha, maybe she had just been with a friend or travelling. He was sort of beginning to give up but then would think of how good she would look with him. Those thoughts were the ones that made him want to look for her even more. Hopefully he will find the pinkette soon.

Sasuke Uchiha was in the local café, his mind drifting off. He watched as the door opened, hoping to find a certain girl walking into the café. Shaking his head he turning his attention back to the book he was reading for a class and taking a sip of his tea. Laughing to himself at the thought of the girl walking into the café got himself a few stares from the others around him. Making sure he didn't miss her, he looked around the building making sure to look in every corner and crook of the shop.

He sighed to himself and making sure to take note of what page he was up to he shoved it into his bag the slinging his backpack over his shoulder, suddenly feeling stupid for the thought of her appearing in front of her. Sasuke opened the door, the bell making a sound as he did so; only to fall back onto his ass when he ran into someone. Groaning at the ache on his backside.

"Watch where you are going for fuck sake!" he swore at the other person, earning scowl from people in the café. Shrugging it off he looked up and saw a familiar girl, holding her head and her bag on the floor with her books scattered all over the ground. He blinked at few time, then realising who the girl was his eyes widen.

"You should watch where you're going!" he would also be able to recognise that voice anywhere, he felt something build up in his chest. Maybe it was the victory of finding her that made him happy and to think that when he wasn't even looking for her he had found her.

"Pinky!" the girl looked up at him, her face scrunched up to together as she looked at Sasuke, a few seconds later her face fell and she hurriedly grabbed her stuff that was scattered everywhere.

"Great, just great. I meet Mr. Up-Himself too!" her voice was laced with venom, but Sasuke brushed it off not caring for her attitude at the moment. He reached down and helped her pick up her stuff, the two stood up and she snatched a book from his hands and turned around to walk away. Noticing this Sasuke quickly grabbed his bag and followed her, he can't lose her after finally finding her. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I am interesting in you."

"Well, I don't care. Go follow some other chick around because I don't want you following me around the town like some lost kid." Sasuke smirked at this, _this one is feisty. _

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"My day isn't such a good one and bumping into you - literally - didn't make it any better." Sasuke sped up his pace so he could walk next to her.

"Well, I can make you day better, no wait you night. Or if you want to go all day that'll be very interesting." She stomped onto his foot, cringing at the pain of her heel colliding with his innocent feet. Damn these girls and there heels. He watched as she stormed off and then ran to catch up to her ignoring the slight pain on his foot. "What? You don't like my offer?"

"I am not the type of girl who goes around sleeping with random men."

"Oh, so you're a virgin then?" he asked, causing her to stop her movements and glare at him, a large blush appearing on her smooth looking face.

"That is really personal question and for the last fucking time stop following me!" Sasuke couldn't help but think that she was cute when she was angry, he couldn't help but feel turned on which was weird to him.

"You are totally a virgin." he gave a chuckle as her glare intensified.

"Fuck off, stalker!"

"I am no stalker!"

"Then stop following me for crying out loud." she yelled, causing even more people in the street to look at the two.

"Just one night?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I just said that I am not the girl who sleeps around with guys. Who do you think I am?" she scoffed as Sasuke began to think.

"Some hot chick that would love to be my one and only."

"I said fuck off stalker!" the girl hissed as she walked away even faster, hoping that he wouldn't follow her, she swore and yelled at him, stomped on his foot and rejected him twice but he still followed her.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're a fucking douche!"

"I can be a real sweetheart if you want me to be." he said with a smirk and walked behind her to whisper into her ear. "I can be anything you want me to be." he heard her scoff at him as she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away harshly. "What's your name?"

"Like I am telling you!" she opened a door to a library, disappearing inside, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed as he stood there for a few moments before following her inside. He looked around and found her sitting as she was grabbing out a book from her bag. Sasuke walked over to her and stood behind her. "What do you want from me?" she just wanted this guy to get away from her.

"I want you, that is what."

"Well, I want you to fuck off, go die for all I care!"

"Oh, feisty. I like that."

"Oh my god, you are so annoying."

"Aww, don't be like that babe." he said with a pout.

"Can you just shut up." she whispered, trying to keep her voice down because they were in a library.

"So you attend Konoha University?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I attend here. It's my third year, why? are you suddenly interested in my life now?"

"Third year? How old are you?"

"I am 22, now can you tell me why you are following me?" she watched his warily as he sat in the chair in front of her.

"I didn't think you would be a year younger than I am."

"So your 23?" he nodded.

"Turning 24 in July."

"Nice to know, what's your name?" Sasuke was taken back a but when the girl asked for his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Awesome, now I know whose name to report to the police." she smiled as she stood up packing her stuff away wanting to go away from him now. His eyes widen when she said that and he got up to catch up to her.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't know you, apart from your name and age. Also I am going to report you to the campus administration."

"Dude, don't do that."

"I am not a dude and stop talking to me."

"Whatever, what's your name?"

"Like I said before, I am not telling you." she marched over to the door, leaving to library with Sasuke hot on her heels.

"Don't you like me, pinky?"

"Don't call me that and no I don't like you so go away."

"Man, you are such a bitch, do you have any friends?" she stopped at that and glared at him.

"Sasuke, I am not a bitch and I have plenty of friends. Also I am not usually like this it is just you that is making me like this, I hate guys like you."

"I like you - "

"Well that nice, but I have no feelings for you what so ever!"

"Not even as an acquaintance or even a friend?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! I don't want to be friends with you!"

"Aw, why are you so mean?" she groaned placing her hand on her forehead and stopped walking and grabbed Sasuke's arm, he liked her touching him for some reason.

"Look, I don't want to be another one of your whores nor will I ever be, now please can you just leave me alone I need to go to class now."

"What class do you have?"

"Are you even listening to me, Sasuke?" she shouted and then took a deep breath, she let go of him and walked away from him.

"So... Ashley, what class do you have?"

"My name isn't Ashley."

"How about Kristy? Is that your name?"

"Nope!"

"Sarah?"

"No, can you please just go away?"

"Why can't you just tell me your name."

"Because you'll stalk me even more, weirdo." he followed her inside the building, noticing that it looked very familiar.

"I promise I am not as bad as you think, just get to know me."

"Of course your _not as bad as I think._" she rolled her eyes and entered her classroom, noticing a few people there already. Finding a seat she walked over and sat down, grabbing out her book only to have it taken out of her hands as she was about to place it down on the desk.

"Maths huh?" he opened her book and scanned through her work. "I didn't think you would be so smart, you're in the highest maths class are you?" she nodded her head and looked away. "Honestly, one look at you and you wouldn't think someone like you would be interested in studying and such."

"Can you leave now, I have class and I don't want to see your face."

"My face is sexy, how could you not want to stare."

"Go home or to class. I don't care." Sasuke noticed the stares from other students, ignoring them he grabbed the chair from the desk next to them and pulled it in front of her desk to sit facing her. He grabbed the book again and continued to scan through it. "Give me back my book asshole. Can you leave and if you don't I will call security on you."

"Is that a way to talk to an older, babe?"

"And the way you are treating me, is that how you usually act towards your whores?"

"I can treat you like my queen if you want."

"I don't care, give me back my book and go away!" she reached for the book in his hands but Sasuke raised his hand smirking at the pouting girl.

"Na-ah! I'll only give it back if you tell me your name."

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone and go back to you pathetic life?"

"Can't promise that sweety."

"Why do you want to be with me so badly, can't you just leave me alone. Plus there are other girls for you to fawn over!"

"But you have piqued my interest." he admitted.

"Great, he is interested in me. I'm guessing you wont give up till I am in your bed as well?" he sent her a look saying _do you really need to ask that_? "I have done nothing at all to deserve this, why me?"

"It's because you are gorgeous, who would want to chase after you?"

"Can please just give me back my book and go away!"

"Only if you tell me your name" she looked at him and was about to reply but the teacher walked in and looked at her.

"Sakura, who is this man and why is he in my class?"

"Just some guy and he is just following me around. Can you tell him to leave. Please, miss?" the teacher looked at Sasuke, glaring at him. Sasuke smirked and then cleared his throat.

"I am sorry, but Sakura here is refusing to come with me to an important appointment she has. Will I be able to take her out of class, please miss..." he gave her his best smile, the teacher blushed and nodded. Sasuke turned his back to her and smirked at Sakura holding out his hand ignoring the look of disbelief on her face. Sighing Sakura put her book back into her bag and stood up quickly and stormed out fo the room. Sasuke ran to catch up with her, when he did she glared at him.

"I can't believe you did that!" she screeched at him.

"What, I want to take you to lunch, Sakura." he winked at her.

"But I don't want to eat lunch with you."

- XxXxXxXxX -

"You so didn't want to eat lunch with me, Sakura." he raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her devour a piece of cake. She rolled her eyes and whipped her mouth.

"I was just taking advantage with the fact you were buying me lunch."

"I could do this for you everyday."

"I am not cheap, you do realise that?"

"I would've guessed that, can I have your number?" she sighed and swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth.

"Why are you interested in me?"

"I don't know, but the moment my eyes saw you I knew I had to have you and make you mine." she snorted and leaned back into her chair, folding her left leg over her right one. Sasuke took the chance to look at her body. She had great legs and the right size breasts, not to big but not to small.

"Well I don't want to be with someone who sleeps around and thinks he can get with any girl he wants."

"What, it is true. I haven't failed yet, you are being quiet a challenge for me."

"Your such an asshole you know that?"

"So Sakura, why can't you be mine and mine alone?"

"I already told you I don't like you."

"But I like you."

"That's nice."

"You know, I have looked for you ever since I saw you at the club."

"Wow, you've been stalking me for a whole week now. I should be scared now."

"I was not stalking, I was just searching. I like you so why can't you return those feelings?"

"Because, you are just going to be one of those douchebags that just want to get me in bed and then disappear and I don't want that to happen to me." Sasuke noticed that tone of voice, it was regret. Had someone done that to her before?

"Who did that to you?"

"None of you fucking business."

"But why would someone do that to someone like you?"

"I don't know, you're a guy aren't you. Could you please enlighten me?" he didn't like where this conversation was going, he also didn't like the pain in her eyes. Sasuke just wanted to find that guy and give him a good punch in the face.

"What's your number?"

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Sasuke Uchiha." she stood up, grabbing her bag and headed out for the door. She stopped and looked at the raven who sat there with a slight frown on his face, she felt a little guilty leaving him there but she had to go. How did she feel bad for someone like him?

"Haruno." she said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "My name... is Sakura Haruno." She then walked out of the restaurant. Sasuke watched her disappear and he couldn't help but smile, he felt happy. He stood up grabbing his bag and was about to walk off but then noticed something written on a piece of paper. He grabbed it and noticed that in blue ink was a bunch of numbers. Realising that she had given him her number a smile appeared on his face. He had just gotten the name and number of the girl who had been on his mind for the past week.

"Sakura Haruno..." he whispered her name as he looked up at the ceiling, this feeling was something he could get used to.

* * *

**Please review, also I am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**~ xXShadowDragonSlayerXx**


End file.
